Princess Davidddizor calls Noodle a crybaby during Tangled/Spanked by Jet
This is a grounded video by Gfourtx. Plot At the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, Noodle is sad because of Flynn's death. Princess Davidddizor laughs at him, causing Noodle to cry, flooding the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. Then, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, the other Save Ums, Eva Braun, Karl Hamburger, Hans Heimler and Miguel Rivera ground Princess Davidddizor to get Jet to spank her. Later that night, Azura and Ike comfort Noodle and they tell him that Jenny was making him some french toast and waffles for dinner. Then, Noodle gets exhausted and Luna and Rei tuck Noodle into bed and read him a bedtime story. Noodle falls asleep after the lullaby. Cast *Ivy as Shimajiro Shimano and Foo. *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies. *Julie as Princess Davidddizor. *Princess as Azura. *Salli as Jazzi. *Amy as Ka-Chung. *Kendra as Noodle and Miguel Rivera. *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara. *African Vulture as Little Hans Heimler. *Young Guy as Erik Vons and Jet the Hawk. *Jennifer as Custard. Transcript Intro Eva: Princess Davidddizor, how dare you make a grounded story out of Bubbles8218?! You know she's a nice user. That's it! I will make a grounded story out of you. It will be called "Princess Davidddizor calls Noodle a crybaby during Tangled/Spanked by Jet the Hawk". Start the video cameraman. Transcript Part 1: Princess Davidddizor Makes Fun of Noodle during Tangled (GoAnimate City, USA, June 10, 2017. 6:50 P.M. It is a very peaceful night. Various characters are watching Tangled; However, Princess Davidddizor is not behaving) (A few minutes later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Tangled, Flynn's death) (Noodle began crying and it made Princess Davidddizor very happy) Princess Davidddizor: Ha! (x7) Noodle, due to being sad over the death of Flynn, you are such a crybaby Subchopper driver! You are a crybaby! (x4) Davidddizor began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Noodle in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Princess Davidddizor: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of flash floods you are, whimping like a puppy. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're just so dumb. Princess Davidddizor and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Princess Davidddizor: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Princess Davidddizor and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby Subchopper driver!! begins to cry in his TV show voice even mega hardest to the point he cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 700,000 people, injuring over 500,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives to: A black background surrounded by flames with Foo Foo: (does a Space Godzilla roar) (changes to Princess voice) PRINCESS DAVIDDDIZOR (X5)!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU...ARE...IN... TROUBLE!! AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!! Transcript Part 2: Princess Davidddizor gets spanked by Jet the Hawk to: Outside the Save-Um Central. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Foo: Princess Davidddizor, how bloody dare you make fun of my boyfriend Noodle and make him cry a massive and gigantic wave of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Tangled over the death of Flynn. Now, we're gonna have to pay $300 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Custard: I agree with Foo! Shimajirō Shimano: You probably killed over 700,000 people because of what you did to Noodle!! Mimirin Midorihara: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Azura: And thanks to you, we will also be paying 500,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Noodle bawl! Erik: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Noodle's massive wave of tears! Ka-Chung: Why did you make Noodle cry like that? Do you know he is a smart 6 year old warthog? Why?! (X10) You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Noodle cry extremely mega harder, you stupid girl!!! Little Hans: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you do to Noodle. Miguel: Now he needs to go to sleep because of you making him cry! B.B. Jammies: Agweed! (Translation: Agreed!) Jazzi: That's it, you are so mega grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded until the 20th anniversary of Beauty and the Beast!! And also, someone is going to spank you! Do you know who he is? I will give you a hint. He is from Sonic Riders, is an anthropomorphic hawk and the leader of the Babylon Rogues. He is known as the "Legendary Wind Master" due to his mastery of Extreme Gear riding, which has earned him an impressive reputation. Princess Davidddizor: Please, Jazzi. Jet does not want to spank me. Jazzi: That's right. It's Jet, and he is going to spank you. Jet the Hawk, spank Princess Davidddizor. appears Jet: Prepare to get your bottom to be in pain. spanks Princess Davidddizor. However, it was censored by the test pattern with the word "Censored!!" Transcript Part 3 Finale: Azura and Ike comfort Noodle/A Bedtime Story for Noodle Noodle is in his TV show voice while his parents, Azura and Ike, are comforting him Azura: It's okay, Noodle. Princess Davidddizor got spanked by Jet. She will not make you cry. Noodle: I know, Dad and Mom! Sniffles The death of Flynn is one of the ten saddest Disney moments in history!! Ike: It's okay, son. Jenny was making you some french toast and waffles for dinner. Noodle: Really, Dad and Mom? Thank you for cheering me up. I will feel happy when Jenny makes me french toast and waffles for dinner. soon had french toast and waffles that Jenny made for dinner. Noodle then had some mint chocolate chip ice cream for dessert. Noodle then went to the bathroom and took a bath and brushed his teeth and used mouthwash. Azura and Ike soon tucked Noodle into bed and Ike saw Noodle yawning in his TV show voice Ime: Are you okay, son? Noodle: Yes, Mom. I am tired. I'm bawling harder after Princess Davidddizor called me a crybaby and made fun of me. Ike: I know, son. All of that bawling made you sleepy. Noodle: Can you read me a story about Where Do Diggers Sleep at Night to help me go to sleep? Azura: Sure, son. began reading Where Do Diggers Sleep at Night to Noodle the story, Noodle yawned in his TV show voice Noodle: Thank you, Mom. You read me a story. I am ready to go to sleep. yawned in his TV show voice and fell asleep Azura: Goodnight son. and Ike left Noodle's room Category:Grounded Stories by Gfourtx Category:Princess Davidddizor's grounded days